<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purpose by cock_guzzling_sidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515128">Purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon'>cock_guzzling_sidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Feels, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mipha struggles with identifying her and her brother's greater purpose within the upcoming war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mipha &amp; Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity' nor am I profiting from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keese wings are peculiar: leather with velvety skin between the wings, thin and far too prone to sunburn. Mipha runs a finger over the skin, grip tightening when it wiggles. Even in death, it remains responsive. Once, such a thing would fascinate her brother, especially since it came from Link, Sidon deciding to imitate his heroism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encountering a Lynel has dampened his courage, leaving him uncertain when it concerns a monster. Muzu’s rather pale as well, far more comfortable with scholarly work than personal examination when it comes to the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she pities them and stashes them. “Impa and Link believe these can have a greater purpose. With enough research, our slate could potentially track the creature’s location and where we can pick up certain materials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muzu, whether grateful the wing is gone or enthusiastic over a new scholarly endeavor perks up. “Imagine! We could better defend our beloved domain. Our people could be trained to understand individual weaknesses and develop a strategy for when the enemy approaches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one has completely recovered from the attack. Muzu has become obsessed with research, determined that everyone will be prepared for the next attack. Several Zora continues nursing wounds. Even with her care, some will be required to undergo extensive and invasive procedures. Her brother is among the ‘lucky’ having escaped alive with some bruising and a scrape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother is among those who should be grateful, and he wakes up frightened, leaving his designated pool to search for her, for father. Sometimes, she can coax a smile from him, begging him to show his battle wound to Link, the Hylian always willing to entertain his warrior fantasies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, everyone has a greater purpose in the upcoming war. Yet, Mipha aches to imagine her brother having a place within the calamity. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>